


Life With Hatori After Kyo

by Sara1991



Series: Tohru's Naughty Stories [2]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: This is the sequel to “Hatori’s Healing Powers” found in chapter 9 of “Tohru’s Naughty Shots.” Tohru & Hatori have been dating for about six months now & now Kyo was back.PLZ NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!





	1. Chapter 1

  * Hatori-29 x Tohru-19

  * Yuki-19 x Machi-18
  * Haru-18 x Rin-22
  * Shigure-29 x Akito-25
  * Ayame-29 x Mine-25
  * Hiro-14 x Kisa-15
  * Kureno-28 x Uo-19
  * Momiji
  * Kagura
  * Kyo
  * Ritsu



* * *

 

“Tohru! I’m sorry; please come back to me!” Kyo yelled up to Tohru’s window at Shigure’s.

“She’s not here you stupid cat!” Yuki yelled walking outside.

“Where is she?” Kyo asked, demanding an answer.

“She doesn’t live here anymore! But that’s all I’m going to say; you don’t deserve to know where she is! But I will say she’s moved on!” Yuki yelled.

“What do you mean she’s moved on?” Kyo asked, once again demanding an answer.

“I mean she’s dating someone new! If you hadn’t been so abusive and paranoid, may you two would still be together!

“Shut up you sissy rat boy! Tell me where she is!” Kyo yelled.

“No. I mean come on you stupid cat; you beat her over a stupid shirt.” Yuki said simply, walking back inside while Kyo stood there with his hands clenched.

Tohru had been living with Hatori for the last two months in his spare room while Shigure and Akito lived at their place; they were starting a family.

Right now, Tohru had a fever and was sleeping as per doctor’s orders; Hatori was on the phone with Shigure.

“Yeah. ……… Uh-huh. ……… Ok. ……… Thanks for letting me know; I’ll let Tohru know when she’s feeling better. ……… Yeah, she has a fever. ……… Bye.” Hatori said as he hung the phone up.

He then sighed in annoyance as he ran his hand through his hair.

“I can’t believe he would come try to get her back after he hurt her so much. Does he really think he could get her back after all that? She’s not that naïve.” Hatori said to himself, not realizing Tohru had gotten out of bed.

“What are you talking about Hatori?” Tohru asked confused with some sniffles from being sick.

“What are you doing out bed? You’re still sick; I can tell.” Hatori said right away, standing up.

“What’s going on?” Tohru asked again.

Hatori just sighed when he seen she wasn’t giving up.

“Kyo came back looking for you…” Hatori said simply.

“He did? But why? Does he know where to find me?” Tohru asked scared.

“He did; but don’t worry; I won’t let him near you. You’re safe here with me and the others will help as well.” Hatori said very seriously as he held Tohru.

“You promise?” Tohru asked softly.

“I promise.” Hatori promised; he had to catch her as she passed out in his arms.

“What am I going to do with you?” Hatori asked picking her up and carried her back to her room…


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Kyo had come back, begging for Tohru to forgive and come back to him; Tohru had to see or hear from him.

Hatori had been on guard, but Kyo never showed up to his place or anywhere on the property.

Right now Hatori was doing some type of work while Tohru made dinner; she was making spaghetti.

And that’s when it happened…

Tohru was carrying a pot of hot water and noodles; she was about to strain everything when she seen Kyo standing outside the sliding door; she dropped the pan and water and noodles spilled all over the place including her legs, burning them.

“Tohru! What happened? What’s wrong?” Hatori asked panicked until he seen Kyo standing there.

“You need to leave, now Kyo.” Hatori said seriously as he made his way to a sobbing Tohru, who had fallen to her knees.

“I just want to talk to her! Tohru, I need you to listen to me! I’m sorry; I never meant to hurt you! Give me another chance!” Kyo yelled banging on the door.

“Please Kyo…go away…” Tohru said softly through tears; her legs really hurt.

Kyo was shocked; he was sure she’d forgive him.

He didn’t know that Tohru was dating Hatori now.

After a few minutes Kyo eventually left, angry; but he left and Hatori carried Tohru back to the medical area.

“I-I’m so sorry…” Tohru cried, tears running down her cheeks.

“It’s ok; it’s not your fault.” Hatori said examining her legs; they were burnt, but not badly.

“I-I ju-just didn’t expect to see him. And then…all that pasta…” Tohru said clearly upset.

“Tohru stop. It’s not your fault; it’s his. Besides…I’m more worried about you and your legs than some pasta. If we have to we’ll just go out; you cook so much anyways…you deserve to be treated every now and then. Just let me finish cooling your legs and bandage them up; then we’ll go out.” Hatori said calmly as he continued to take care of her legs.

“I’m sorry.” Tohru repeated herself.

“Don’t be.” Hatori said simply.

‘That bastard really messed her up…’ Hatori thought to himself as he finished up with her legs.

“So where would you like to go?” Hatori asked after a few minutes.

“Can we go to that new Soba Noodle place?” Tohru asked wiping her eyes.

“Of course; anything you want.” Hatori said wiping the rest of her tears away before gently kissing her.

“Just let me go clean up the kitchen really quick…” Tohru said as she started heading back out to the kitchen.

“Leave it; I’ll have it taken care of.” Hatori said seriously.

“But…” Tohru started.

“No buts; that’s why we have help. They’ll take care of it. Now let’s just go and have a good time.” Hatori said calmly as he led her to the door.

“Ok.” Tohru said with a smile; she had given up seeing that he wasn’t going to.

“What the hell? Is she dating Hatori?” Kyo asked quietly, pissed off.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Yuki asked pissed off, standing behind Kyo.

“What the hell are you doing here rat boy?” Kyo asked pissed off.

“I could ask you the same question. I seen you sneaking around like the cat you are and decided to follow you. I should’ve known you would’ve figured out where she was staying. After what you did to Tohru, you don’t deserve to be here. She gave you everything and you beat the crap out of her.” Yuki said getting ready to fight.

“How could she just leave me for him?!” Kyo asked pissed off as he went into blind rage; he went to attack Yuki, but of course Yuki dodged.

“Leave Tohru alone; she’s better off without you…we all are.” Yuki said coldly causing Kyo to flee.

“That damn cat…” Yuki mumbled as he got out his phone to call the others…minus Kagura and Kazuma of course.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, what would you like to do today?” Hatori asked looking at Tohru as they sat on the beach.

“I think I want to go in the water in a little bit. But first I just want to lay here with you for a little while longer.” Tohru said with a smile.

“Sounds nice.” Hatori said with a smile.

“Oh look at you two; so cute! And Hatori; are you actually relaxing? Oh and Tohru, beautiful Tohru; what has become of you? Our beautiful princess!” Ayame exclaimed, prancing around like an idiot.

“Will you shut up…?” Hatori asked annoyed while Tohru just smiled happily.

“Oh come on Hari; we’re just having fun!” Shigure said happily as he plopped down on Hatori.

“Why are we related?” Hatori asked annoyed.

“You’re stuck with all of us.” Shigure said happily.

“We’ve got company…” Momiji said in his worried tone of voice.

“We have bigger things to deal with.” Yuki said annoyed as Kyo came walking up.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Both Haru and Rin asked pissed off.

“Go near Tohru and I swear to god you’ll regret it!” Uo exclaimed ready to beat the shit out of Kyo while Kureno stood behind her; he was ready to hold her back if needed…but probably not.

Akito was sitting inside very pregnant along with Kisa, Hiro and Ritsu

“Back off; I’m here for Tohru! Tohru, please; I’m very sorry for hurting you. Please, please come back to me.” Kyo said pleading with Tohru.

“Kyo…I can’t; I’m with Hatori now.” Tohru said softly, shocking Kyo.

“What?! What do you mean you’re with Hatori now?!” Kyo yelled in shock.

“Are you deaf? She’s with Hatori now! So go away!” Uo yelled ready to attack at any second.

“Well just break up with him and come back to me!” Kyo yelled.

“She’s with a very successful doctor now. What are you good for?” Yuki asked looking directly at Kyo with fire in his eyes.

“I’ve heard enough. Kyo, just leave…before I call the cops. If Tohru wanted to be with you; she’d be with you. You’re the one who beat her over a shirt. If you really cared for her, you would’ve never done that to her. She chose me and I couldn’t be any happier. Had she not chose me, I’d still support her in any decision she would’ve made. So just leave.” Hatori said very seriously, standing up in front of Tohru; he was going to protect her until she didn’t want him to.

“Please Kyo; I don’t want a fight…” Tohru said softly.

“You’ll regret this. I’ll be back for you Tohru; we’re not done yet. I’ll get you back.” Kyo said seriously as he turned around to leave.

“Tohru…are you ok?” Uo asked kneeling down next to her best friend.

“Yeah…I’m ok. Or…I will be.” Tohru said softly as she stood up.

“Don’t you want to go swimming?” Momiji asked looking at Tohru.

“No…I think I’m just going to take a nap for awhile; I’m a little tired.” Tohru said sadly as she went into the Sohma family beach house.

“What are we going to do? Kyo said he’d be back. What if he tries to hurt Tohru again? Or kidnap her?” Momiji asked worried.

“Is Sissy going to be ok?” Kisa asked scared as she and Hiro came out.

“What did that stupid idiot do this time?” Hiro asked holding onto Kisa.

“Same old same old. And don’t worry Kisa; Tohru will be just fine. We’re not going to let anything happen to her.” Yuki said seriously as everyone, except Akito stood out there.

‘I will protect her.’ Hatori thought to himself as he stared out into the distance.

“Grandpa Hatori, where did Sissy go? She looked so sad.” Sissy said looking at Hatori.

“She went to take a nap…so leave her alone for awhile. When she gets up maybe she’ll want to go swimming.” Hatori said calmly.

“Ok.” Kisa said sadly.

“It’ll all be ok.” Hiro said calmly as he took Kisa back inside.

“That little girl just absolutely adores Tohru, doesn’t she?” Uo asked watching as Kisa and Hiro walked inside.

“Yeah…and Hiro gets jealous over it sometimes.” Shigure said mischievously.

“You should be shot…” Yuki mumbled as he walked away.

Haru and Rin went to have sex.

Ritsu was inside annoying the crap out of Akito by apologizing for whatever stupid reason.

Yuki went to call Machi and have phone sex with her.

Momiji decided to build sandcastles while Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kureno and Uo all sat talking about what their plan was going to be when he came back…


	4. Chapter 4

“How are you feeling?” Hatori asked looking at Tohru when she woke up.

“A little better thank you. Is he gone?” Tohru asked scared.

“For now.” Hatori said calmly as he rubbed her face.

“Ok…” Tohru said sitting up.

“Don’t you worry; I’m not going to let him have or hurt you ever again.” Hatori said seriously.

“I love you.” Tohru said softly.

“I love you too.” Hatori said holding her in his arms.

She then reached up and gently kissed him on the lips.

He then gently pushed her to the bed.

“Ooohh…what’s going on in here?” Ayame asked as he and Shigure walked by.

“Oh Hari, are you planning on deflowering our lovely flower right here right now?” Shigure asked with his hand over his mouth.

“Go away…” Hatori said annoyed as Tohru hid her face, embarrassed, in Hatori’s chest.

“Is Sissy awake now?” Kisa could be heard coming up to the room.

Hatori quickly got off of Tohru just as Kisa and Hiro walked in.

“Sissy!” Kisa cried running over to Tohru worried.

“Hi Kisa.” Tohru said softly, holding Kisa as she cried into her shoulder.

Hiro just scoffed and walked away; he was better with Tohru now, but he was also still jealous. He was just glad that she wasn’t with Kyo anymore and that she convinced Kisa to go to him more.

“Tohru!” Momiji cried happily and worried as he ran in and sat with Tohru as well.

“Hatori, can we talk to you?” Haru and Rin asked walking in next.

“Let me guess…you’re pregnant?” Hatori asked, not trying to hide his annoyance.

“How did you know?” Rin asked shocked.

“You’re pregnant? Congratulations!” Tohru said happily.

“Naughty, naughty.” Shigure and Ayame said at the same time before disappearing.

“You two go at it all the time like rabbits; I’m kind of surprised you haven’t ended up pregnant sooner to be honest.” Hatori said simply.

“Well…what do we do?” Rin and Haru asked at the same time.

“Do you not want the baby?” Hatori asked seriously.

“I don’t know…” Rin and Haru said at the same time yet again.

“It’s up to you, but I believe every life should have a chance at life.” Tohru said holding her hands up to her chest.

“You should go talk about it before making any decisions about this. And I mean really talk about it; this is a big decision.” Hatori said seriously.

“Yes of course.” Rin and Haru said before disappearing.

“What would you like to do now Sissy?” Kisa asked looking up at Tohru.

“I think I’d like to go swimming now, if it’s not too late.” Tohru said with a smile.

“Of course you can go swimming. Go get changed and we’ll meet you out there.” Hatori said giving Tohru her space to get changed, dragging Momiji out as Kisa was the first one out.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“What do you think?” Tohru asked coming out in a decent two piece swimsuit that Uo and Hana had gotten her.

“You look lovely.” Hatori said looking Tohru up and down.

The swimsuit she was wearing was teal colored with black polka dots on it; it hugged her curves perfectly.

“Let’s go swimming so that we can build sandcastles!” Momiji exclaimed as he grabbed Tohru’s hand and dragged her out to the water.

“Hatori…” Tohru moaned into Hatori’s mouth as they made out a little ways further into the water; he was hard and she could feel him against her thigh…


	5. Chapter 5

“Shit…I’m sorry Tohru…” Hatori said pulling away.

“It’s ok…can we go to our room?” Tohru asked, shocking Hatori.

“Are you sure?” Hatori asked in shock.

“Yes, I’m sure; I’m ready. And I want it to be you, not Kyo.” Tohru said seriously.

“Ok…let’s go.” Hatori said as they began to swim back to shore.

“What’s going on?” Momiji asked looking at the two of them.

“We’re going to go to bed.” Hatori said simply.

“Oh…ok.” Momiji said getting what they were talking about.

Hatori picked Tohru up and carried her inside to their room.

“Hatori…” Tohru breathed out as he placed her on the bed.

“I love you.” Hatori said climbing on top of her to make out with her.

“I love you too.” Tohru said softly in between kisses.

After a few minutes Hatori pulled away to kiss and suck at her neck.

“Hatori…” Tohru breathed out.

Hatori didn’t say anything he just continued to suck on her neck.

After a few minutes he went back to kissing her while pulling her body up to his, feeling her breasts on his chest while she felt his erecting through his swim trunks and her swim bottoms.

“Mmmm…” Tohru moaned out.

“I’m going to remove your swimsuit…” Hatori panted out, out of breath.

“Ok.” Tohru said shyly.

He started with the suits top; he slowly untied the straps, gently pulled it off and placed it on the floor next to the bed.

“Lift your hips please.” Hatori said calmly; Tohru did what she was told and lifted her hips, allowing Hatori to pull the bottoms off.

Once her suit bottoms were off they were on the floor next to the top.

“You are so beautiful.” Hatori said admiring her body laying naked in front of him.

“Thank you…” Tohru said blushing, causing Hatori to chuckle a little.

After a few minutes of just staring at her, Hatori gently started fondling her breasts while looking at her face.

Her nipples were already erect because of how cold the water was and her excitement.

“Hatori!” Tohru cried out when she felt him pinching her nipples lightly.

“Do you like that?” Hatori asked curiously.

“Yes…” Tohru moaned out.

This was nice; Hatori couldn’t be close to Kana like he could with Tohru…mainly because of the curse, but also because he felt different with Tohru than he did with Kana.

After a few minutes he leaned his head down and started to kiss and suck on her left breast; he’d be careful not to bit and leave marks.

“Tori…” Tohru moaned out one of Hatori’s nicknames.

‘She even sounds so beautiful.’ Hatori thought to himself as he began to suck like a desperate baby trying to get milk from its mother.

While he was sucking on her breast, Hatori used his hand to fondle her neglected right breast and started dry humping Tohru.

“Hatori!” Tohru cried out experiencing her first orgasm.

“Just you wait…I’m not done with you just yet.” Hatori said with a smile as he sat up and started running his finger from her breasts down to her stomach, which led him to her unused treasured area.

“Hatori…” Tohru said softly; she wasn’t sure what he was doing to her; but she liked it.

“Shhh and just enjoy.” Hatori said with a smile as he slowly just started to rub her lips with his entire hand before slowly and gently sticking a finger inside of her.

“Huh! Mmmmm…” Tohru gasped and then started moaning out at the feeling of Hatori’s finger inside of her.

“Does this feel good?” Hatori asked looking at her face?

“Yes…please more?” Tohru pleaded out.

“More?” Hatori asked with a smile.

“Yes please.” Tohru pleaded.

“Ok.” Hatori said simply adding a second finger, stretching her even more.

“Mmmm!” Tohru moaned out happily as she arched her back and came.

“I’m sorry…” Tohru breathed out after a few minutes.

“Don’t be sorry; that’s what I wanted you to do. I want you to feel so pleasured that you cum for me.” Hatori said seriously.

“Hatori…” Tohru cried happily as she reached up to hug him.

After a few minutes, Hatori pushed Tohru back down to the bed and started kissing her again.

This time however, he started kissing down her jaw to her neck where he left a small sized hickey.

After a few minutes at her neck he went to and kissed each breast tenderly before traveling down to her stomach.

Once at her stomach he used his tongue to tease her stomach.

“Ha--Tori…” Tohru breathed out.

After a few more minutes he was on the move again.

“Oh no Hatori…not there; that’s dirty…” Tohru protested.

“Shhh…trust me; I’m a doctor and I’ll be the judge of what’s dirty and what’s not.” Hatori said as he continued to go down, Tohru protesting until he started hungrily kissing her lip; instead she started moaning and pushing his head down even more.

“Nope…not dirty; you taste just fine.” Hatori said before sticking his tongue deep inside of her.

“Hatori!” Tohru screamed as she arched her back.

Hatori continued to lick her while reached up to fondle her breasts as he did so.

Tohru just laid there, arching and un-arching her back, panting and begging for more.

“Hatori…I-I’m cu-cumming! I’m cumming again! Toriii!” Tohru screamed as she arched her back and came into Hatori’s awaiting mouth.

Not wanting to waste any of her delicious juices, Hatori completely drank and licked up her juices until she was clean.

While she was laying there panting, trying to catch her breath, Hatori stood up and removed his swim trunks; he was ready to go all the way.

Hatori was plenty hard already and she wasn’t ready to touch and play with him just yet; so he figured it was time.

“Are you ready? Or are you sure you want this?” Hatori asked seriously.

“I’m sure…and I’m even on birth control…so you don’t have to wear a condom if you don’t want.” Tohru said calmly.

Hatori needless to say was shocked; he had no clue she was on birth control. But it was a good thing she was because he didn’t pack any condoms; he didn’t think he was going to be that lucky this weekend.

“Ok.” Hatori said as he climbed on top of her.

“Please, be gentle with me.” Tohru said softly.

“But of course.” Hatori said placing his cock at her pussy’s entrance.

“Here we go.” Hatori said pushing in.

While pushing he took her hand in his and held tight as he pushed all the way in and took her virginity; she was tight.

“Are you alright?” Hatori asked after a few seconds.

“Ye-yes, I’m ok. Can I please have a minute?” Tohru asked softly as she trembled against him

“Of course; take all the time you need.” Hatori said seriously as he leaned over her.

After a few minutes Tohru adjusted herself under him and spread her legs a little.

“I’m ready.” Tohru said softly.

“Ok.” Hatori said simply as he slowly started to move in and out of her.

“Hatori…” Tohru moaned out, eyes shut tight as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“You’re so tight… But don’t worry about that; you’ll loosen up after a little bit.” Hatori groaned as he continued to push in and out of her.

“Hatori…” Tohru continued to moan out for Hatori over and over again…turning him on.

After a little bit all you could hear were her cries and moaning for Hatori and his grunting and groaning.

Tohru had cum at least three times and was nearing her climax…as was Hatori.

They had been going at it for at least half an hour with Hatori on top; she wasn’t quite ready to be on top or for any of the more extreme positions.

“Hatori…I’m cumming again; you’re going to make me cum!” Tohru cried out.

“Good girl; cum for me…” Hatori grunted out; he was getting close.

“No…I want to cum together this time…” Tohru moaned out; she could feel his cock pulsing like crazy inside of her.

“Ok…” Hatori said as he started thrusting in and out of her at a faster pace.

“Now.” Hatori said simply as he was about to let loose.

“HATORIIII!” Tohru screamed out having her climax.

“Gahhh…” Hatori grunted as he came deep inside of her.

After a few minutes of just pushing into her, letting his seeds loose, Hatori pulled out and collapsed next to Tohru.

“I-I lo-love you…” Tohru panted out.

“I love you too.” Hatori said pulling Tohru to him, kissing her forehead.

“Thank you.” Tohru said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“You’re welcome.” Hatori said smiling into her hair.

“Can we do it again some time?” Tohru asked, slowly falling asleep.

“Of course; any time you want…as long as I’m not busy.” Hatori said calmly.

“Ok.” Tohru said right before she fell asleep.

“Tohru…you silly girl.” Hatori said as he watched a mixture of his semen and her juices flowing out of her before covering them up.

‘Thank god for birth control.’ Hatori thought while watching her before falling asleep himself.

What they didn’t realize was that they were being watched by a pair of hurt and angry red eyes…


	6. Sorry

I would like to apologize for not updating recently or whatever. I've been struggling with my arthritis, depression, numbness in my thumbs & writers block...but as of late mainly the depression. Please bare with me as I try to get better. I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry once again...

Sara1991


End file.
